Android 18 vs. Aquaman
Android 18 vs Aquaman.jpg|SentryNeo 8153F9EF-F126-4BDC-9506-5788A3FC62F1.jpeg|Psychomaster35 Android 18 of Dragon Ball Super (nominated by Ma19620109) fights Aquaman of DC Comics (nominated by Bloodstarz22). Which one will advance in round two of the Collection of Worlds Tournament!! Introduction ???: I must admit that was a decent fight. I hope the rest of the tournament is as good as this. The screen then shows a young blond lady and the superhero Aquaman appear nearby. ???: Oh it would be awesome if the King of Atlantis were to be killed by that lovely lady. Let's see if we can get them closer. With a matter of thought, the mysterious creature then has the area have an earthquake nearby. This caused a giant wave that got both of their attention. Both: Ah crap. While Aquaman was not as affected by the giant wave, Android 18 got soaked. Looking around she was quick to assume that the man in the water was responsible. Android 18: So you think this is a joke! Android 18 then charged into the surprised Aquaman as he is thrown onto the beach. He was quick to recover as he grabbed his trident as Android 18 charged at him once more. ???: This will be interesting! LET US BEGIN!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Xenoverse 2 - Fight Theme 5) 60 Android 18 charged at Aquaman. The android was able to punch him multiple times in a matter of seconds. The King of Atlantis tries to stab her with his trident but missed as he was met with a kick that sent him into the sky. 44 Android 18 quickly got up to where Aquaman was and hit him several more times. Aquaman the recovered from the hit and exchanged blows of his own with his trident. Aquaman: I hope you love the water! Aquaman with a twirl of his trident sent a giant wave towards the Android. With another twirl, he summoned thunder to crash Android 18 into the giant wave. The wave sent Android 18 crashing into the beach as Aquaman was riding a dolphin in pursuit. 31 Aquaman then jumped of the dolphin as he tried to stab Android 18. The Android was able to block the trident with her kick, knocking it out of his hand. Android 18: Looks like your out of luck. Aquaman: That is where you are... This was then interrupted by a punch to the jaw by Android 18. She then blitzed him with a projectile and thew it for his head. 23 Aquaman was able to duck underneath the projectile as behind him a palm tree was sliced in half as it was about to collapse on top of him. He then rolled out of the way as it explodes from another projectile hits the falling palm tree. The fact that Android 18 had missed him frustrated her. Android 18: Here take some more. Aquaman: You are one crazy lady. 18 This only seemed to make the Android more angry as shot more and was getting closer the King of Atlantis. Aquaman was quick enough to grab his trident and shot a blast of ice at her. This froze her for a second as he breaks it with a bash to the head. 7 The two combatants run towards each other, both determined that they will gain victory. Android 18: Time to finish you. Aquaman: Time to summon the shark. 5 Aquaman then stabs Android 18 in the chest and throws her into the water. Swimming after her, Aquaman stabs her again and sends her up into the air to get electrocuted. Aquaman continues as he bashed her multiple times in the head. 2 Aquaman: Here it comes! A giant shark then eats the android in one bit. However is quickly shot out like a cannonball by the shark onto the land as Aquaman leaps from the shark and impales her on the beach. K.O. Aquaman pulls out his trident out of Android 18's unconscious body. As a result, the body disappeared from existence as a note is sent towards the king's direction. Picking it up, he reads as he is disgusted and angry. Aquaman: I will not allow you to destroy Atlantis. I know who you are and I will send you once and for all. Do you hear me?! Aquaman runs off in search of a way to escape to go after the mysterious person that sent the note to him. Results ???: Oh Aquaman! Your city is not destroyed. Not yet. However, I would like to see you try and stop this magnificent plan of mine. This melee's winner is Aquaman by Knockout! (Cues Aquaman - Arthur) Winning Combatant: Android 18: 8 Aquaman: 19 Winning Method: K.O.: 18 Death: 1 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Aquaman's path here!!Category:John1Thousand Category:Boys vs Girls themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Human vs Robot' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Collection of Worlds Tournament